railtransportinlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Crossrail
'Crossrail '(currently known as TFL Rail) is a rail operator in London. It is a subsidiary of East to West. Crossrail operates services under contract to Transport for London. Part of the eastern section, between Liverpool Street and Shenfield in Essex, was transferred to a precursor service called TfL Rail in 2015; this section will be connected to the core through central London to Paddington from May 2019. The western section, from Paddington to Heathrow Airport and Reading in Berkshire, is due to open in December 2019, completing the new east–west route across London and providing a new high-frequency commuter and suburban passenger service. Company History In 2015, Crossrail purchased the East London operation from Abellio Greater Anglia's Ilford depot. Both continued to trade under their existing names until December 2018 when TFL Rail will be officially renamed to Elizabeth Line. In May 2015, TFL Rail sold its East London operations to MTR Corporation. The new owner of the East to West London trading name logos. In December 2019, the new east–west route across London will be completed and providing a new high-frequency commuter and suburban passenger service. Depots Crossrail operates two depots. Ilford Ilford depot operates the London Liverpool Street to Shenfield service. History It opened in 1949 for DC EMUs, and converted to AC in 1960. These were a six-track with four through-roads shed, and a three-road dead-ended shed. The third building is the largest, opened in 1960 for AC EMUs, being a sixteen-road dead-ended shed. The fourth building is a one-track through-road shed which was opened around 2000. The depot is situated on the Great Eastern Main Line and is on the north side of the line to the east of Ilford station, between that station and Seven Kings railway station. The site is used for train stabling and maintenance by Greater Anglia, TFL Rail, London Overground and Bombardier Transportation. On 30 May 2015, TFL Rail commenced operating the London Liverpool Street to Shenfield route. Train types in use * Class 315 for London Liverpool Street to Shenfield services * Class 345 for London Liverpool Street to Shenfield services. Old Oak Common TFL Rail took take over the operation of Heathrow Connect's London Paddington to Heathrow Terminal 4 route from 20 May 2018 using existing Class 360s. History The area is also where two GWR main lines divide: the 1838 route to Reading via Slough, and the 1906 "New North Main Line" (present-day Acton–Northolt line) via Greenford to Northolt Junction, the start of the Great Western and Great Central Joint Railway line. The former is in use for regular passenger services; the latter is used overwhelmingly by freight trains and empty coaching stock movements. In 1901, a site was acquired in South Acton, south of the Grand Union Canal and on the upside of the mainline. Taking four years to layout and build, designed by G.J. Churchward, it was the largest depot on the entire GWR system, and set the pattern for similar depots throughout the GWR including Tyseley. The 'HST' section of Old Oak Common TMD, more commonly known as 'Old Oak Common HST Depot' is closing to traffic in 2018 with the removal of the Inter-City 125s from services on the Great Western Main Line. This closure is to make way for a brand new facility where Crossrail trains will be serviced and maintained. Maintenance of the new InterCity Express Trains will be carried out at North Pole IET Depot which is situated opposite the site of Old Oak Common TMD whilst the Night Riviera Sleeper will become based at Penzance Long Rock Depot. On 20 May 2018, TFL Rail commenced operating the London Paddington to Heathrow Terminal 4 line. Train types in use * Class 345 for London Paddington to Hayes and Harlington services. * Class 360 for London Paddington to Heathrow Terminal 4 services. Category:Train Operators